


【新愛】足

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不拆不逆, 父子年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 在砂隐村，为了防止终年不息的风沙，忍者的制服紧窄，高领包复脸部以下所有皮肤，有些人还会自行戴上头巾与面罩。
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto), gaashin
Kudos: 13





	【新愛】足

**Author's Note:**

> 內容低俗，LOF不給發(LOF：黃砂黑砂)，借親友帳號一用。感謝她大方協助。  
> 漫威相關是她本人的創作。

【新爱】足

在砂隐村，为了防止终年不息的风沙，忍者的制服紧窄，高领包复脸部以下所有皮肤，有些人还会自行戴上头巾与面罩。

有趣的是，很少有女忍者穿制服，她们乐于露出手臂与腿部白皙的肌肤──能在沙漠中拥有这样的皮肤确实值得炫耀──穿制服的十之八九是男性，他们之中少数自行选择衣着的，也会遵循“紧窄”与“包复皮肤”两个原则。

比如风影我爱罗。

正好掩在喉结高度的立领、带有扣子因此抬手也不会露出手腕的袖口、复在鞋面上方的裤管，所有元素都遵循了那两个原则。

不被衣物复盖的部位只有脸、手掌和脚趾。

每个忍村都有对应环境的着衣风格，为何唯独在露趾凉鞋上达成一致？新希从十二岁开始穿上最标准的制服和凉鞋，从来没考虑过这个问题。直到某一天，一个寻常的天气，我爱罗普通的在和人交谈，新希面无表情的在他身边，因为无聊而动也不动，有些出神的盯着他的父亲看。

有个念头忽然冒了出来：父亲的衣着真禁欲。

世界就从这一刻开始不一样了，别人用衣服把自己包得紧紧的是防风沙，我爱罗把自己包得一寸不露是禁欲。

何谓禁欲？凡事必须先有，才能被禁。我爱罗大抵是没有的。新希有。他对自己的父亲产生了欲望，他得克制它。因为我爱罗是个过份认真的人，如果他把自己的身体掩盖住，那意思就是他不容许窥伺，更遑论碰触。

──其实风影大概根本没想过有人会“窥伺”他，但是新希想了。

他想解开那片立领，在脖颈上留下清楚明确的痕迹，再亲手将钮扣扣回去；他想解开胸前的排扣，不用多，两颗足矣；他想找到袖管与手腕之间的缝隙，将脸贴上去，在跳动的动脉上轻咬。

如果这些就足够他彻夜难眠，还有个念头简直让新希无地自容，怀疑自己的人格有缺陷。

其实他看过父亲的身体，对于一起住在不大的屋子裡十年，而且是成人与孩子的两个人来说，只看见对方衣冠楚楚的样子是不可能的。新希和父亲之间的距离自制而亲近，他牵过我爱罗的手，也有将脸埋在男人颈间的记忆，甚至还记得鼻尖嗅到的乾燥而淡薄的气味。

但他没有碰过我爱罗的脚。

小腿、脚踝、脚掌……脚趾。

越被遮掩的越想一探究竟，这是人的本性，所以新希对那十个趾头的兴趣就更奇怪了，如果他感兴趣的对象是父亲的事实还不够怪异的话。

我爱罗的脚趾小小的，在黑色的鞋子上就是十个白色的点，连偶尔向内蜷缩的样子都显得柔软。或者说他整个人的尺寸都是小的，区区一米七，新希上一次觉得父亲的背影高大宽阔是很久以前了。

还比我爱罗低一个头的时候，他就意识到父亲其实并不高，现在他们一样高，新希悄悄比了比他们脚掌的大小，就知道自己最终至少能比父亲高一个头。

他在连父亲也注意不到的地方幻想着、压抑着，同时也成长着。到了幻想终于被实践的那天，他抱着那副解下所有遮掩的身体，才發现自己比他高了那麽多。他的肩膀更宽，手臂更长，腰更有力，连气息都更长。他将父亲拥在怀裡，胸膛贴着背嵴，手掌感受着胸膛上细腻汗溼的肌肤，和胸膛下急促的心跳。

红髮男人隐忍的喘着气，即使是后来改成坐姿，被把着腰在他的身上起伏，小幅抽搐的身体反应热烈，也不过是喘得更大声一点罢了。新希爱他凌乱的头发，爱他朦胧而温和的眼睛，他想像过父亲会排斥，会试图躲避陌生的感受，在温暖潮溼的欲望中为失去了仪态而苦恼。他错了。

风影不喜欢高声说话，所以此时他的声音也是克制的；他平时想笑就笑，惊讶时也不会故作深沉，现在他在因为快感而失神时微微睁大眼，被顶得重了就眯起眼，氤氲眼波无声的示意新希轻一点，像平时用眼神示意他稍安勿躁那样理所当然。

新希压着他、抱着他，打开他甚至弯折他，却觉得自己才是被逼到绝路的那方。他的动作越来越粗暴，仗着父亲足够溼润柔软且具有耐心，把自己禁止了那麽久的欲望一股脑發洩出去，做得最狠的时候，他模模糊糊的看见我爱罗露出有些痛苦的神色，就想也没想的低头将嘴唇送上去。我爱罗被吻得缺氧，眉头更加纠结，腰却颤抖着向上抬，双腿也夹紧了他。

沉默中的契合，滋味实在太好，新希一直到做完之后，清洁的时候，才注意到自己一直没有碰心心念念了那麽久的脚趾头。

我爱罗正在床上用溼毛巾擦自己淌满液体的腿，他轻轻喊了声父亲，握住我爱罗细窄的脚踝，拿自己的毛巾包住脚掌用力揉了几下，将它擦得乾乾淨淨，还透出了粉色。

“怎麽了？”我爱罗问。新希和他坐在一起，半搂着他，另一隻手却向下握住脚踝，在擦洗完毕后也不鬆手。他疑问的看着新希，新希也看着他，试探的抬起他曲着的腿，俯身过去在脚掌上吻了一下，又一下，挣扎几秒后，又遵从渴望在其中一个脚趾上轻轻咬了一下。

他抬起眼紧张的看向我爱罗。

风影平静的看着他，眼裡疑问依舊，又问了一次：“怎麽了？”

“我这麽做，父亲不会觉得……”新希斟酌了半天：“……下流？”

“……已经擦乾淨了。”我爱罗说，居高临下的微微偏了偏头：“我不明白，你觉得这比我们刚才做的更过火吗？”

并不是我这麽觉得，是大家都这麽认为。新希在心裡辩解，虽然他也说不上“大家”是谁。他愣了半天，重新坐正，在父亲还带着红晕暖意的脸颊上吻了一下。

如前所述，先有欲望才能禁欲，我爱罗一点也不禁欲。他比一知半解再少一半，比那些能在情事中品出羞耻的人更恣意，也更笨拙。

“我觉得父亲很好看。”新希说，“您的脚趾也一样好看，我经常想吻它。”

“是吗。”我爱罗点点头，淡淡应了。

他忽然坐直身，探头看向新希的脚，看了几秒才收回目光，靠回床头。

新希想笑又不知道哪儿好笑，过了一会才问：“好看吗？”

“……就是脚趾。”他的父亲说。新希再也忍不住，把脸埋进他颈间笑得肩膀耸动。

我爱罗起先还以为他哭了，待到弄清他在笑，虽然摸不着头脑，也只是闭上眼，抬起手摸了摸他的后脑勺。

FIN.


End file.
